Adventure with the Swords of Justice
by superstarampharos
Summary: (Self-insert) A young trainer didn't expect to be attacked by Houndoom. Nor did he expect the Swords of Justice to come to his rescue. After being accepted into their ranks, he will go on a great adventure. But there is a reason why he is in this forest. But can this human escape his fear of loneliness that had been looming over him, like a big shadow, for his entire life.
1. Chapter 1

"Brrr… It's… so… cold" The young trainer said to himself as he attempted to navigate the Forest of Justice, legend says the Swords of Justice – Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo reside. But that isn't the reason why I am here. Kyurem, the sworn enemy of the Swords of Justice also lives in this forest, albeit on the other side, in a cave. He kidnapped the trainer's childhood friend, Liza.

"I'm going to have to find shelter soon, or I'm going to freeze to death." He said to himself, pulling out a medium-sized red flashlight from his bag. Upon flipping the switch: a beam of light shined into the distance, revealing a brown stony path amongst the trees. A few seconds later, the beam of light flickered, until finally giving out.

"No, the worst time my flashlight has to die, it's now." He thought. 

"I hope I remember where that path was so I ca…" His sentence was caught half-way through as he ran blindly into a tree with a loud thud. Taking a mental note to never explore a forest again without bringing a charged flashlight, he rubbed his forehead, then froze in fear as he noticed a pair of red eyes staring at him from the shadows.

"H-Hello?" the boy shouted, trembling in place. "Who- who's t-th-there", he pulled out his pocket knife his dad gave him. "I-I'm warning you… I-I'm armed!" Without warning, the creature walked into sight. It was a Houndoom, a lighter black than normal, but still dark enough to not easily notice in the dark area.

"You dare to trespass on our territory!" The Houndoom said, obviously male, said "I have no choice but to kill you."

"Wait, I didn't know this was your territory. I'm just trying to pass through to the other side of the forest." The trainer replied. The Houndoom bared his fangs and leaped. The trainer barely dodged the sharp teeth and ran ahead in the darkness. He didn't care where he was going, he just wanted to get out of there.

"There has to be safety somewhere around here." He thought as he pushed twigs out of his way while continuing to escape his pursuers. A few minutes later, a small tree became visible from the darkness, not for wasting anytime, the boy began to climb its twigs, with some cracking off and falling to the ground as he climbed.

He climbed up halfway and was satisfied with the distance he had reached, which was around 10 feet. The Houndoom returned, minutes later with reinforcements.

"You can't escape us, human! The lead Houndoom shouted as the branch that supported me snapped. He fell right in front of him and his pack. "You're dead meat, human! Any last words before I rip you apart?" He tried to get up, to try and run. But his broken leg kept him in place. It must have happened from the fall. He closed his eyes, waiting for the first bite.

But then, out of nowhere…

"I have some words: get lost!" The Houndoom whimpered and ran, with their tails between their legs as they retreated into the night. The boy tried to get a good look at his saviour, but he started to lose consciousness. "Are you alright, human?

My saviour approached, carefully nudging me until I was in a sitting position.

"Houndoom… attacked… climbed… tree… leg… broken… scared" he said, in-between breaths, losing more and more blood each second. Tears were rolling down his cheeks now from the pain.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help. I'm Virizion." he gasped at Virizion, now realizing who saved me. Another Pokemon came out from the same clearing as Virizion did, but the boy's vision was pretty much gone at this point.

"Another attack?" The figure, the boy assumed was Cobalion, said. The figure shook his head. "They're becoming more and more common! Has the victim told you anything?"

"It was a pack of Houndoom, that's all I managed to get from him. We need to carry him to safety." Virizion nudged the trainer, motioning to Cobalion to pick him up and place him on her back. They ran swiftly to a nearby cave and placed me on the ground for Terrakion and Keldeo to see.

"Whoever's doing these attacks are becoming more and more ruthless. First it's Pokemon and now it's a defenceless child!" Terrakion shouted, before being interrupted by Virizion.

"Houndoom. That pack of territorial Houndoom who have taken up residence are the ones causing these attacks." Virizion jolted in. The four looked at the injured child, but the pain in his broken leg took over, and he blacked out.

The mysterious trainer slept all throughout the night in the cave. The Swords of Justice had done the best they could to heal the trainer's wounds, but all they could do was to use leaves and twigs as a cast. Hopefully, in time it will heal. They made sure the Houndoom pack didn't come back to finish the job before they went to sleep the previous night. And to not take any chances, the four Legendary Pokemon made sure they slept in between the entrance and the sleeping trainer.

But eventually, the rising sun broke the darkness, and the warm heat entered the cave. The trainer was the first to wake up. Shielding his eyes from the blinding sunlight with his hand, the memories of yesterday creeped back into the boy's mind.

The Houndoom. The fall. Virizion. The cave… Wait. The boy quickly remembered the Grass-type Justice member that protected him from the Houndoom last night. To his delight, the four Pokemon were still there. He sighed with relief.

Being careful of his leg, he slowly and quietly hopped out of the cave, trying not to wake the snoozing legendaries. Once outside, the forest had lost its scary atmosphere from last night, definitely without the Houndoom pack after him. The broken leg suddenly gave way, sending the trainer to the floor in a silent heap. He exhaled slowly to try to lower the pain. Leaning against the cave wall entrance to steady himself, he checked over the leafy cast to make sure it was tight. Upon inspection, he had realised it wasn't tight enough. "How can a Pokemon with hooves tie a knot?" He thought.

"Your awake, it seems?" The child turned to the voice to see Virizion sitting next to him. "Why did you move? Your leg is broken. It won't heal if you're walking everywhere." Virizion continued.

"Oh, well you see. In the cave, I saw the forest in the day. And, I got curious. Too curious." The child replied. Virizion nodded.

"What's your name?" We never did learn your name last night." Virizion asked.

"Matthew. Although, my friends call me Matt. But you can use whichever you want." Matthew answered.

"I see he is awake, finally!" A gruff voice spoke behind him, turning around revealed the voice to be Terrakion. He walked up to the child, grinning.

"Leave him alone Terrakion." Cobalion ordered. "He is still recovering from last night. Give him some space, please".

"Come on, Cobalion. I'm just being friendly towards the little guy." Terrakion replied. Matthew couldn't help but remember his father whenever he looked at Terrakion. Funny, Kind and Cool.

"Ummm, if I could interrupt for a second, if you don't mind". Matthew said. Everyone looked at him. "Terrakion isn't bothering me, really."

"With that all sorted out, you must be hungry." Virizion asked. As if it could hear the conversation, Matthew's stomach rumbled, it was loud enough for everyone to hear it, leaving Matthew blushing in embarrassment.

"I'll take that as a yes." Virizion assumed. With that, she galloped, into the forest.

"How did you get into a fight with the Houndoom?" Terrakion asked.

"The leader said I was in their territory. But I didn't know, I even said I was just passing through. But they still hunted me down." The child uttered with sadness, not wanting to talk about it. "If it weren't for Virizion, I wouldn't be here right now."

As with that said. Virizion came back with a vine of Oran Berries in her mouth. 5 in total. Matthew never tasted an Oran Berry before, so why not? As quick as the first bite, Matthew fell in love. It tasted like oranges.

"Thank you" Matthew expressed his gratitude to the four members. "For what?" Keldeo asked.

"For fixing my leg, and again, saving my life. Is it okay if I stay with you guys for a while? Until my leg heals. Those Houndoom are probably still after me."

The Swords of Justice members each gave each other looks, making this moment extremely awkward for Matthew.

"Cobalion, please I want to stay". Matthew asked the leader. "I'll do anything to stay. I just don't want to be alone. And to be honest, you and the others remind me of my family."

"Well, what do you want to do? You can stay with us if you so wish. It is up to you". Cobalion declared.

"Yes, thank you so much." He hugged the Steel-type tightly. "You're the best. Oh?" Matthew let go, realising what he had just done. "Sorry, I got too happy."

"It's alright. The leader responded with a smile. "Just don't hug me so tightly next time." Matthew nodded. But he had an urge to find out something about the leader.

"Virizion, is he always like this? You know, wise and stuff." Matthew asked, whispering to Virizion.

Virizion smiled. "You have no idea."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to "Red Angel" for reviewing Chapter 1, I am new to writing Pokemon fanfictions so hopefully I can deliver on the excitement as other Pokemon fanfictions. Okay, here's Chapter 2 for all of you lovely people.**

The sun was now at its peak in the sky, emitting light and heat all over the forest. Matthew had gotten used to the realization that his leg was broken, and that he can't do anything to change that. He wasn't that much of a sporty person, so he didn't experience the time sitting at home recovering. He hated how limited his movement was.

He rested against a big tree outside the cave. He knew too well that those Houndoom were still out there. Once comfortable, he looked through his bag to refresh his memory of the things he packed: fresh clothes, food, and water among other things.

"Wait?" Matthew thought out loud. Upon closer inspection, he could see a picture in his bag. Taking it out, the happy memory hit him like a ton of bricks. A young Matthew and Liza, one arm around each other's necks, both children smiling happily with both their free hands giving a piece sign to the camera.

He pulled his legs up to his chest, hugging his chest with the picture held close, his head hung low.

"Why?" He muttered. "Why did fate take you away from me?" Tears unexpectedly started to roll down his face. The loss of losing his best friend was simply too much for him. He could hear grass rustling in the distance followed by familiar roaring, from past experiences Matthew froze in fear. His breathing became heavy.

It seems like the Houndoom were back, not that Matthew was pleased to see his attackers back. Taking his bag and the photo, the child hid in a nearby bush. From the safety of the bush, he could see the Houndoom at the location he was just at. He wasn't immediately dead.

"I know you're out here, you little runt." The lead Houndoom laughed. "Those Idiots of Justice can't save you forever, and when I get you in my claws, you won't escape."

His heart froze when the Houndoom looked in his direction. "I can smell you, human. Your fear tastes delicious."

"Did you hear something?" One of the Houndoom asked the leader, Matthew could tell from how bigger he was from the others, and he noticed the lighter shade of fur. "No. And besides we have the human on the ropes. He cannot possibly escape us this time. Keep an eye out." The leader Houndoom had his claw inches away from the bush.

"Matthew!" The trainer released a sigh of relief as the voices of Cobalion and Terrakion grew louder and louder. "Retreat!" The Houndoom leader called, and the Houndoom ran into the distance. The two legendaries just made it onto the scene, seeing only a glimpse of the Houndoom far off in the distance.

The two grunted in disappointment.

The two called the trainer's name, their anger turning into fear and dread for their human friend's safety. Their fear and dread ceased when Matthew crawled out from the bush.

"Found you!" Terrakion heard him and ran up to him with Cobalion following behind. "How did you get in there?"

His appearance scared them to say the very least. Scratches covered his skin from the branches, and he was shaking. They could also tell he had been crying from his eyes, which were red. "I almost got ambushed from the Houndoom, but I barely got out the incident unscathed. I almost got killed."

Cobalion sighed in his head. He should have known this would happen someday. He made a mental note to be more careful. Those Houndoom were out for Matthew, plain and simple. "Matthew, what's that?" Cobalion asked, noting to the picture in his hand. Matthew face-palmed mentally to not have put it away sooner.

"It's nothing…" Matthew replied, purposely avoiding eye-contact.

"Matthew." Cobalion said. "If you have a problem, we can help you, we are there for you. Matthew nodded in understanding then ran back to the cave. Cobalion looked at Terrakion as if to get a second opinion. "I feel like he is holding something back from us, Terrakion." Cobalion stated.

"If he wants to tell us he will." Terrakion noted.

Unlike the warm pleasant forest, the cave was chilly. Making sure no one was around he resumed looking at the picture, not before taking a moment to lean against the cave wall to rest his leg.

"What's that?" Matthew was so spaced out, he didn't expect to see Virizion standing there.

"I heard you barely avoided a confrontation with those Houndoom." Virizion continued. Matthew nodded.

"Just a picture, of a friend." Upon hearing this, Virizion didn't expect to hear Matthew's voice to be so distant and without hope.

"So do you like this friend? Has something happened?" Virizion asked.

"No, we're good friends actually, since childhood. It's just something happened." Matthew clarified.

"What happened? If you don't tell us, we can't help you." Virizion expressed care and concern. He had to tell her, what bad could it do?

"Okay, you win. We were walking in this forest. Not that far in, really. But the temperature suddenly dropped and there was a mist freezing everything over. We tried to run but it caught up and it was useless, our legs were frozen."

"And then he came. He took her away, his claw destroyed the ice around her legs and flew off with her. I couldn't do anything, having to hear her screams as he flew away with her. It was torture." And as he sobbed, he was shaking as if he could felt the cold wind from that past memory and from the fear of losing his friend.

"Who? Who took your friend?" Virizion asked.

"It was Kyurem!" Virizion gasped.

Matthew was confused from Virizion's reaction. "You know him?"

"Yes. Before Keldeo became a Swords of Justice, he had to battle Kyurem. It was a close battle but Kyurem won in the end. But why would Kyurem take your friend?"

"That's what I'm currently trying to figure out." Matthew replied.

"Matthew. We will save her, we promise. I will let the others know so we can work out a plan." Virizion suggested. Matthew thanked her after some hesitation, perhaps he could save her after all. No we could save her. He wasn't alone on this anymore.

"You've been through a lot right now, you should rest." The Grassland Pokemon suggested, walking out of the cave. Matthew's tired face turned into a scared one. "But. What if those Houndoom come back to finish me off when you're gone? Don't leave me."

She turned to see how terrified the boy looked in response to her leaving him. "The others can find out later." She thought. She walked back to the scared child and sat down next to him.

An hour later, Cobalion, Terrakion and Keldeo returned to the cave to check on the human, only to see the two sleeping with quiet calm breathing. Matthew was resting against Virizion's body on his right shoulder, with a smile on his face.

The three occupants of the cave that were still awake walked silently towards Virizion and Matthew that were still in their slumber. After being nudged slightly by Keldeo, the Grassland Pokemon opened her eyes, blinking to remove the sleep from her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked.

Cobalion, Terrakion and Keldeo motioned towards the sleeping human besides her.

"Had a good sleep?" Terrakion laughed.

Virizion nodded. "He didn't want me to leave after I found him looking at an old picture of him and a girl. She and Matthew were close friends, but she got taken by Kyurem." She said, with a sad face, looking at the human sleeping.

"Kyurem? But why?" Cobalion questioned. Kyurem wasn't one to steal humans for no reason, from all the years he had known him, and Cobalion didn't expect Kyurem to something this bad.

"I asked him that myself. He doesn't know. But still, it must be terrible to have such a close friend taken away like that, at such a young age." Virizion said. "So, what plan do we have to save her, then?" Virizion continued.

"Slow down, Virizion." Cobalion commanded. "We need to think about this sensibly. I want to save this friend of Matthew's just as much as you do. But if we rush into Kyurem's territory without thinking, we will not get anywhere."

"Alright." She said. The four Swords of Justice began planning how to rescue Matthew's friend from Kyurem's clutches. It would be a long journey so they would have to plan out every little detail.

Get in. Find the girl. Get out. And without being seen.

These four things would have to be perfect. The planning took them well into the night. When everything was planned, they went to sleep. "Hey." Keldeo nudged Matthew awake. "Hey. Wake up."

"Wha?" said the tired child, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Keldeo." Matthew whispered. "Why did you wake me up for?" The child asked the small blue Pokemon. Keldeo sat down next to him, laying his head on Matthew's chest.

Matthew smiled. "So that's your answer, huh?" Matthew leant back against the wall and soon fell back asleep.

"Those two are like two peas in a pod." Said Terrakion, laughing.

"I'm happy for those two. They really are a perfect match for each other aren't they, like brothers. Don't you think?" Virizion added.

"It would seem so, hopefully Keldeo won't get Matthew in too much trouble." Cobalion noted.


End file.
